leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan
Tarzan VHS Tarzan (February 1, 2000) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Coming to Video and Disney DVD" * An Extremely Goofy Movie Preview * Toy Story 2 Preview * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview * "More Excitement from Disney" * Disney's Activity Center, Tarzan CD-ROM Preview * Walt Disney World - Catch This * Disney.com Preview * Dinosaur Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Two Worlds, One Family" * Kala Finds Tarzan * Sabor Attacks Kala * Kala Shows Tarzan to the Group * "You'll Be in My Heart" * Tarzan's Morning * Elephant Hair Dare * Elephant Stampede * Tarzan and Kala Scene * "Son of Man" * Terk and Tantor * Tarzan vs. Sabor * Tarzan Sees Jane * The Baboons Attack Jane * Tarzan Meets Jane * "Trashin' the Camp" * Jane Returns to the Camp * Kerchak Warns to Be Wary of the Humans * Tarzan Returns to the Camp * "Strangers Like Me" * Clayton Convinces Tarzan to Lead Him to the Gorillas * Terk and Tantor Lure Kerchak Away * Jane Sees Gorillas * Tarzan Fights with Kerchak * Kala Shows Tarzan the Truth * Clayton's Betrayal * Tantor and Terk Save Tarzan * Tarzan Saves the Gorillas from Clayton * Tarzan vs. Clayton/Clayton's Death * Kerchak's Death * Happy Ending/"Two Worlds, One Family" (Reprise) * End Credits (Songs: "You'll Be in My Heart" and "Two Worlds") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * Tarzan Soundtrack Preview * Phil Collins Music Video: "Strangers Like Me" * 'N Sync Music Video: "Trashin' the Camp" = Tarzan and Jane (July 23, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Treasure Planet Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Return to Never Land Preview * The Rookie Preview * Mickey's House of Villains Preview * Monsters, Inc. Preview * Beauty and the Beast Preview * Kim Possible Commercial * "Feature Presentation" * Opening Titles/First Anniversary * Jane's Friends Visit * A Civilized Picnic * Fancy-Pants to the Rescue * A Simple Gift Exchange * Jungle Guide * A Secret Excursion * Diamonds * Volcano Escape * Jungle Justice * Fighter Planes * Old-Fashioned Radio * Unwelcome Visitor * Music Box * Traitor * Anniversary Feast/End Credits = Tarzan II (June 14, 2005) * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Cinderella Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Chicken Little Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Preview * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove Preview * "Feature Presentation" * Warning Screen * Anti-Piracy Warning Screen * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Titles/"Son of Man" * Family Tree * Alone/"Leaving Home" * Escaping the Zugor * Secret Revealed * Searching for Tarzan * We Found a Gorilla * I'm a Zugor * Betrayed * Bullies * Rescue * End Credits/"Who Am I?" * DisneyToon Studios Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) Tarzan: Special Edition (October 18, 2005) *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *Warning Screen *"This film has been modified…" *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Main Title/"Two Worlds" *Kala's Discovery *A Narrow Escape *Adopted *"You'll Be in My Heart" *Young Tarzan *Pest Control *Baby Tantor *Piranha! *Outcast *Hand to Hand *"Son of Man" *Monkeying Around *Sabor Attacks *Explores *The Baby Baboon *Tarzan to the Rescue *Treetop Introductions *"Trashin' the Camp" *Jane's Rant *Tarzan Confronts Kerchak *Tarzan Drops In *"Strangers Like Me" *The Boat Arrives *Distracting Kerchak *Meeting Tarzan's Family *Tarzan Defies Kerchak *The Truth *Clayton's Trap *'We Have a Boat to Catch' *Ambush *A Fight to the Finish *'My Son' *Farewells *Our Family *End Credits (Songs: "You'll Be in My Heart" and "Two Worlds") *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant)